<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Is Bound To Come Out by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248566">The Truth Is Bound To Come Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymous Lila Degradation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Creampie, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Gets Broken, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mindfuck, Out of Character, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, human toilet, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a party at the Agreste mansion, Adrien and Marinette are pleased to learn that their guests have been ... less than careful with their furniture.</p><p>Spoiler: the furniture is Lila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymous Lila Degradation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2286701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth Is Bound To Come Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch the tags. There are so many kinks here, and hardcore degradation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I broke your toilet.”</p><p>In the midst of the crowded ballroom, thrumming with the energetic beat of Nino's latest mix and thronged with people, Kim said it with an abashed flush, rubbing the back of his head as he grinned at the two of them. At least he had the decency to seem apologetic about it.</p><p>From her place on Adrien's lap as they lounged on his sofa and admired the sea of their friends, Marinette sighed. As hosts of this “Hawkmoth Identity Reveal” anniversary party, they would, of course, have to deal with the matter, tempting as it was to just ooze into Adrien's arms as they tightened around her waist.</p><p>“It's okay, Kim. We'll take care of it. You just go back to enjoying the party,” Adrien assured with a slow nod that had Marinette sighing as she raised his wide, warm hand to her mouth and kissed his palm. Freedom and responsibility had done wonders for Adrien's confidence and competence. He'd never have been able to handle even basic plumbing two years ago.</p><p>Could Ladybug break into Gabriel's super-max prison and rip off his dick?</p><p>She'd already kicked him in it after she'd tore the Butterfly pendant from his lapel, and she regretted not taking that opportunity.</p><p>As Kim receded into the party, joining Max, Alex, and Ondine - who made a strange polycule in the form of girl, an asexual genius, an aromantic punk, and their... himbo, but it worked for them – Marinette rose from Adrien's lap and turned to look down at her grinning cat-boyfriend.</p><p>“Do you want me to handle it?”</p><p>“No.” He shook his head, rising to stand next to her. “You and me against the world, right? That includes fixing broken toilets, I guess.”</p><p>Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the bathroom that adjoined Adrien's massive entertainment room, pushing past the door that lay slightly ajar.</p><p>The sight that greeted them was not what she had expected, and her breath caught in her throat as she bit her lip.</p><p>Within the bathroom, yoked to the tiled floor by several leather straps and a small platform that curved upwards to elevate her rear and expose her ass to the view of anyone who stepped inside, was Lila.</p><p>Thick, congealed, pools of cum splattered entire body, some of the streaks long-dried into crusty patches, while others were freshly cooling lines. Several swaths had clearly been wiped away, and Marinette scrunched up her nose at the scent of the piss that had no doubt soaked their toilet and lay in puddles surrounding her body as it dripped and dribbled down her breasts, stomach, and thighs.</p><p>Some people just didn't understand that a toilet was meant to <em>catch</em> your piss. You had to hit the bowl and flush.</p><p>Nowhere was more soaked than Lila's pussy.  On the tile floor, just under her rear, lay a massive puddle of urine, which was growing as streams of piss leaked through the mesh grating of her chastity belt, trailing down her convulsing thighs as she kicked her legs and squirmed.</p><p>Adrien had insisted on the chastity belt. It kept anyone from fucking their toilet like a girl.</p><p>As if it was a human being.</p><p>The belt left her gaping-red asshole open for free-use, though, and both Adrien and Marinette were pleased to see that their guests had embraced the invitation.</p><p>They'd spent an hour on the enema and distending of their toilet's asshole to make certain that she was ready to be used as a cock-sleeve. You wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste.</p><p>While a bottle of lube had been left on the side of the tub, most of their gusts seemed to have been content to use the copious amounts of cum that were pouring out of Lila's ruined asshole as lube.</p><p>And that made <em>terrible</em> lube.</p><p>Which was actually perfect, Marinette thought as she bent down to pick up the massive vibrating butt plug that someone – Kim, she shook her head – had failed to put back into place when he was done.</p><p>Really. Leaving the plug out was as rude as leaving the toilet seat up. Some men.</p><p>None of that was unexpected.</p><p>No.</p><p>That was entirely planned.</p><p>It seemed, however, that their toilet <em>wasn't</em> quite as “broken” as Kim had made it seem, as Kagami was currently in the process of using it.</p><p>Olive skin flushing as she panted and puffed, fine, exposed musculature of her legs straining to hold her weight, she was perched atop Lila's face in the middle of the room. Marinette drunk in the sight of the other woman's sweat-soaked and lithe form, biting her lip as Adrien gasped at her side.</p><p>It was hard not to be stupefied ... and something else as Marinette clenched her thighs together immediately, by the sight of an imperious Kagami.</p><p>"I- I fixed your toilet for you." The other woman grinned through gritted teeth as she smeared her pussy into Lila's face.</p><p>The toilet in question merely groaned wantonly as she feasted. Face caught between the Japanese girl's cheeks, the writhing, chained doll flicked out her tongue trying to kiss, suckle, and rim Kagami's asshole while Kagami fingered herself, hardly in a rush to finish.</p><p>"So everything's alright in here? No chance of choking or breaking her?"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, she- she's <em>broken</em>," Kagami affirmed with a sneer as Lila's tongue finally managed to work its way inside of her and her grinding motions slowed to allow the girl to push in further. Perhaps eating out her ass would help clean that filthy lying mouth. "I think she likes the taste now."</p><p>She rose up, smooth legs easily bearing her weight, and though Lila was being a good toilet and whined while trying to chase after the ass that had been ripped away from her, straining, Kagami reached down to torque the nipple clamp that was affixed to Lila's left breast. The babbling screeches that erupted in response as Lila tried and failed to flinch away from the pain were nearly musical.<br/>
<br/>
“I tell you when I'm done, <em>whore</em>!” Kagami spat, digging her nails into Lila's breasts, eliciting a scream that had Marinette sighing at the pitiful wail. When it came to proper discipline, few could match Kagami's firm hand. “You should be thankful that I'm letting your disgusting mouth touch my asshole.”</p><p>Quite true, Marinette had to agree.</p><p>A toilet was lucky to be used – lucky to be graced by being allowed to touch any ass, let alone one as fine as the firmly muscled rear of an Olympic fencer.</p><p>While Marinette and Adrien shared a tender kiss and helped each other to disrobe, taking the time to caress each other, and whisper sweetly loving words of encouragement, Kagami settled her pussy just over Lila's panting, desperate mouth before slapping their toilet across the face, the sound of flesh-on-flesh echoing through the room.</p><p>Jaw trembling, gaunt face and hair a smeared up mess of piss and a dozen men and women's cum, Lila began to tear up, brown eyes glassy as if all the fire, will, and pride had been fucked completely out of her.</p><p>“Please, Tsurugi-sama,” she begged from underneath Kagami's lips as Marinette and Adrien settled onto the seat of their real toilet to tease and fondle each other softly, Marinette resting on Adrien thigh as her loving cat-husband nuzzled her hair. They had to remind Lila of precisely what she'd never have.</p><p>Freedom and love.</p><p>“Please what?” Kagami sneered down at her.</p><p>Lila turned over as much as her bonds would allow, exposing the cheek that wasn't burning red with Kagami's hand-print. “<em>Please</em> hit me again!”</p><p>“Why?” Kagami asked, staring down at the other girl with what appeared to be genuine curiosity while settling her knees on either side of Lila's head.</p><p>“B- because I'm ... I'm a lying whore and I deserve it!” Lila began in a whimper and ending in a scream, eyes clenched tightly shut, mouthing the words they'd spat at her for days on end.</p><p>The ensuing blow fell on her exposed cheek immediately, twisting her head to the side, and Marinette nearly moaned lustrously at the sight and the heated press of Adrien's erection against her thigh.</p><p>“Good girl,” Kagami praised, grabbing Lila by the chin and forcing her to stare at the fencer's pussy. “You <em>do</em> know exactly what you are, don't you?”</p><p>Shifting over the Adrien's left knee, Marinette spread her thighs to show off her own moistening pussy and let Lila see.</p><p>Know.</p><p>The heroes of Paris themselves loved watching her like this.</p><p>No one was coming to help her.</p><p>She'd burned up every bridge; used every lifeline.</p><p>A little quirk of Kagami's brow was a question, a request to be able to make full use of their toilet, and both Marinette and Adrien offered their consent as Marientte reached down to swirl her wet fingers over her clit while Adrien began to stroke himself slowly.</p><p>“Don't spill.”</p><p>Kagami's feral grin had Marinette picking up her pace, a sharp stab of need lancing into her gut. Suddenly, everything was hot, tense, Adrien's free arm curling around her midsection to hold her to him as they watched.</p><p>A stream of hot, mostly clear piss poured from Kagami's pussy, aimed directly at Lila's waiting mouth, and as best as she could in light of her bindings, Lila angled herself to catch it properly. Marinette could only marvel at the results of Adrien and Kagami's training, as Lila didn't even flinch, keeping her mouth open, laser focused on not spilling a single drop as her mouth filled up.</p><p>“Flush,” Kagami ordered as she clenched her lips, stopping the stream once the toilet was full. Without hesitation, Lila swallowed the mouthful of pee, eyes rolling so that they could see nothing by white while her back arched off the tile floor and a full-body shiver raced through her.</p><p>Even partially hidden by the chastity cage, her lips spasmed and clenched as Lila pissed herself again in response.</p><p>Adrien smiled down at the contorting girl like the proud master he was – he'd earned that title, and Marinette threaded her hand through his thick mop of blond hair so that she could scratch that spot near the crown of his head in just the way that he <em>loved</em>.</p><p>He'd spent so many hours edging Lila until she screamed and begged, only to finally let her cum when he pissed in her mouth.</p><p>It was a kind of Pavlovian conditioning, and dozens of such training sessions had left their toilet a salivating bitch in heat.</p><p>Something had broken along the way, of course. They realized that when, on release, Lila had dropped to her knees and begun to lick up the mingled remains of Adrien's piss and her own from the floor.</p><p>Such a good master – he treated Marinette herself as his beloved, spoiling her and worshipping her, as he was now, slowly rolling her breast and teasing her nipple.</p><p>Soft grunts spilled from her mouth, the heat of his massive hand soaking into her flesh, coaxing her to slide a finger between her lips while they both watched as Lila veritably convulsed in her bindings. Trails of ruined mascara leaked along her cheeks, black smudges splattered everywhere and clumped up in her eyebrows with cum, piss, and tears.</p><p>Because Marinette was <em>always</em> a good girl, Adrien was so sweet when he coaxed her to cum with his thick fingers, or bred her gently.</p><p>But bad girls had to be trained and broken. Adrien deserved a cocksleeve for him to take out all his frustrations, and Marinette wasn't about to complain about having the outlet either.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, more!”</p><p>Kagami merely rolled her eyes, and gave in, a new stream of urine dribbling out of her lips and into Lila's mouth, splattering across her lips and nose, filling her in seconds and then spilling out around her lips to trail over her cheeks and hit the floor.</p><p>The stream slowing to a trickle that splattered a few final drops along Lila's brow, Kagami withdrew with a nod towards the two of them, slipping back into her jeans before departing the bathroom.<br/>
<br/>
“I'm going to go find Nino and Alya. Enjoy your turn with it,” Kagami said with a subtle smirk as she shut the door.</p><p>While Lila rolled, her lower back lifting off the tile floor, she and her kitty rose together, scooping up the lube along the way. To get Adrien ready to really enjoy their toilet properly, she fell to her knees and took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue and lapping up the precum while lubing up her hands to fondle his balls and base.</p><p>The explosion of salty-stickiness that coated her tongue as he leaked pre flooded her mouth and sinuses. Working him over as he praised her and stroked her hair might have seemed selfless, but the very thought of what he was about to do to Lila – fuck her, break her, and ruin her <em>for</em> Marinette, to get back at the little slut for what a bitch she'd been for <em>years</em> – was pure self indulgence.</p><p>After she was finished working her husband up so that he was trembling in her hold as she massaged his slick balls and suckled the head of his cock, just on the verge of grabbing her and throat-fucking her, she slipped him from her mouth.</p><p>“Are you ready to use the toilet, Kitty?” Marinette beamed up at her panting husband, prodding him just an inch further while stroking his thighs.</p><p>“Should I reward her by actually using her pussy?” Adrien asked flippantly, gesturing to the chastity cage that half-encircled Lila's crotch. “Has she been good enough?”<br/>
<br/>
Lila pleaded with Marinette wordlessly, eyes haunted and desperate with the clear need to be bred, asking to be allowed to cum like a woman with a real cock inside of her pussy. Toilets knew better than to speak, though.</p><p>“No, sir.” Marinette shook her head, unable to look away from Lila while grinning as the other girl's face fell and she sobbed. “She doesn't deserve that.”</p><p>It was so beautiful to see the lingering glint of hope get crushed out of Lila's eyes.</p><p>Adrien nodded, stroking his fingers over her cheek gently. “That's right, baby. Only good little girls get their pussies fucked.”</p><p>Guiding her straining husband into place, she set the head of his cock through the frothing mess of cum that was oozing out of Lila's distended asshole. Even as the girl whimpered, trying to stay silent as Adrien pressed in the first inch, cum squeezing out around his lubed shaft, Lila's spread anus was clenching, more honest than she had ever been as it <em>begged</em> to be fucked again.</p><p>So, Marinette pulled back, falling onto her butt on the tile floor, and spread her legs wide to watch as Adrien sunk himself inside of their toy in one brutal thrust that reamed Lila's abused hole open. Screaming wordlessly while Marinette began to play with herself, Lila tried to hump and pull away from the pain, but her bonds held tight against her efforts to flee.</p><p>Balls pressed up against the ample curves of Lila's ass, Adrien paused. “I know it hurts, baby, but that's just because I haven't been fucking you enough, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“T-that's right, sir,” Lila mewled, her contortions slowing. “P-please fix my – my slutty ass.”</p><p>The ensuing furious assault was as brutal and mindless as anything that Marinette had ever fantasized about for years, Adrien drawing out the experience to make sure that Lila's ass was thoroughly ruined. Marinette was able to work herself through two earth-shattering orgasms, biting her lip to keep from screaming alongside Lila, who begged Adrien not to stop as she came from her ass, pussy completely untouched.</p><p>Finally, dripping and sloppy, but still twitching-hard as he mopped his sweaty brow, Adrien tugged free from Lila's once-cutely tight and rounded butt that was now a disgusting and beautiful mess.</p><p>Adrien presented his cock, slathered with drying lube and the mingled cum of a half-dozen men who'd already taken their turns with Lila's asshole. Gripping his base, he prodded at Lila's thickly engorged lips, while she looked up at him, her face showing a mixture of hunger and disgust, much of which seemed directed at her.<br/>
<br/>
“P-please, sir,” Lila whimpered, blinking back what were surely crocodile tears because there was no way that she wasn't just lying to herself and Marinette's kitty. “Don't make me. It's – it's <em>filthy</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know, baby,” he assured almost gently, stroking her chin. “It's disgusting, but you know it's better than a cum-dump deserves.”</p><p>Slowly, as if she was afraid of admitting the truth, Lila nodded.</p><p>“And you need it to clean out that mouth of yours,” Adrien explained, pressing his thumb into Lila's mouth to tease her lips and inspect her. “Just a taste, and you'll like it, so ask Master for his cock.”</p><p>“Sir,” Lila murmured around Adrien's fingers as they clutched her chin, leaving bruises, “can I- can I have your cock?”</p><p>Tentatively, Lila's tongue protruded, and she pressed forward, just barely touching the head of Adrien's cock to sweep up the smallest dollop of the slime that dripped and oozed off his shaft.</p><p>Immediately after the first taste, Lila shivering and licking her lips, all semblance of reserve and self-respect burst. She groped for more, trying to capture the tip in her mouth while straining at her bonds, but Adrien was too quick for her, pulling the treat away from her slobbering mouth</p><p>“No, no, baby,” Adrien whispered as if he was ashamed ... or disgusted. “You're right. It's too filthy for you. You don't want to suck my cock when it's been all the way inside your ass.”</p><p>“No! <em>Please</em>!” Lila begged, whimpering like a kicked puppy. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have been good. Please, I'll do better. Let me have it!”<br/>
<br/>
“You sure you want it?” He inched closer to her mouth, just out of reach.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes!” Lila's neck strained to capture him, tongue extended to the uttermost, but a frustrated grunt burst out when she came up just short.<br/>
<br/>
“Even though it's been in your slutty asshole?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, Sir! I <em>need</em> it! I-” at that, Lila was cut off when Adrien grabbed the back of her head and, giving her only a moment to open wide when he prodded her lips again, buried himself in her mouth. Brutally deep thrusts had Lila gagging and choking as he face-fucked her as she lay helplessly bound, throat distending with his cock while Marinette groped her own breast and began to finger herself furiously to the sight of Lila still trying to swallow him down, trying to be a good cocksleeve.</p><p>The pressure in Marinette's gut and the swelling need that bloomed through her pussy welled up and up without end while she watched Adrien buried himself in Lila's throat over and over again, each pounding thrust slapping his balls against her chin. Even as he was using their whore as nothing more than a cum-rag, he was gazing over at Marinette with such love and devotion that she almost sighed while tightening up.</p><p>It was so good that they had a toy like Lila to share.</p><p>Adrien held Lila's head in place, cumming down her gullet in what must have been several great bursts, Lila gulping it down greedily. A quick tug of his hips had him pulling free, a torrent of spit and remaining cum spilling over his balls. Watching Lila licking and suckling that smooth flesh clean, cradling Adrien's balls in her mouth, Marinette slicked her thumb over her clit in tight circles and fingered herself to an explosive orgasm that lit her body up with tingling electrical fire.</p><p>Kissing sweetly and heading to the clean bathroom for a shower, they left their toilet with her mouth flooded with Adrien's cum, dribbling out onto the floor, glassy-eyed and mewling for someone else to fuck her ass, never even seeming to think of the possibility that someone might <em>touch</em> her sopping pussy.</p><p>Maybe, Marinette thought, after all the guests were finished, and they'd cleaned up their pet in a slow shower, they could cuddle for a while.</p><p>It was so lovely to make their toilet feel like she could be loved, like she was human again and something more than a pair of cocksleeves, and then rip it away from her.</p><p>As Luka passed them in the hallway, pausing a moment to admire Adrien's goods with an air of careful appreciation and slight jealousy, and then dove into the bathroom to use the toilet that immediately began to beg to have her ass fucked, Marinette realized that slow and gentle cuddles probably wouldn't be on the schedule tonight.</p><p>Ah, well.</p><p>All the more for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else think that there's a real lack of Lila revenge porn?</p><p>Oh, and let's just say that Lila wanted everything that happened to her; she's just a bitch because she's asking to get punished.</p><p>Still a better explanation for Lila's psychopathy than the series will ever give us.  </p><p>Comments and kudos are love; I hope that you liked this depravity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>